Possessed by Love
by brutabega
Summary: "She needed him to be her rock, the one stable thing in her mess of a life. Now he stood outside the home, torn between love for her and fear of harming the girl he cherished more than anything. The last thing she needed was the return of what ruined her mother, what destroyed her family. But he knew as soon as he walked through the Goodmans' door, Gabe would take over once again."
1. Chapter 1

He pushed and pulled his dingle dongle out of Natalie's vajay. "Ug," Natalie said, in a sexy wonton manner. Henry liked that. He liked hearing Natalie go "ug." It let him know he was doing a good job, and he liked having extrinsic motivation, even though he like totally doesn't care what other people think cause he's a stoner, but actually he really does care under the surface.

He pushed and pulled faster and faster until his body was blurred because he was moving so fast. Natalie's puspus lit on fire from the sheer speed and friction from Henry's peen. "UG" she screamed louder. She was climaxing. "UG UG UG" and then she came. So did Henry. It was pretty cool. Way more fun than when he used his leftover apple bongs, cut big holes into them, and then fucked the apples. Apples aren't as fun as pusses.

"Thanks for that," Natalie said seductively. "My pussy feels nice."

"You're welcome."

"Well I'm gonna go play piano or scream or something now. BRB fam," then she left the room.

As Natalie left, Henry felt a cold breeze enter the room. His nipples got like, super hard. Little did he know, Natalie's ghost brother Gabe had entered the room and was staring at Henry's naked body lying in Natalie's bed. But like no homo tho.

Gabe then entered him, but also no homo, like in a ghost way. He possessed him. Gabe didn't know why he did it, maybe he was bored. Maybe he just wanted to fuck with his sister's happiness. What a dick.


	2. Chapter 2

Speaking of dicks, Gabe didn't have a ghost dick now. He had a human dick. Yeah it was Henry's but like, Gabe controls Henry now so it's basically his dick. Which meant one thing. Measturebate. He grabbed his meat rocket and went to town. It's still no homo cause he's not really grabbing Henry's dick, he's grabbing his own dick now. Don't think about it too much. Possessions weird yall.

The dick swiping was exhausting, as Henry's body had just spedazzled like all over the place, so there wasn't much left. But Gabe wanted more. He never got to ejacualte as a ghost, so this was new and cool. He wanted a lot of stuff flying around. SO he just kept going even though Henry couldn't do much. He forced it. Henry;s really gonna hurt when he has control of his body again.

"Alright now that that's done, time for some good old fashioned fuckery. But not the sex fucky. The mess up everyone's lives fucky. W00t." Meanwhile Henry was still aware of what was going on in his body. He was like chillin in the back of his head kinda watching his body be moved for him, but he could still sense what was going on. So for him it was like Gabe jerked him off. It was no homo though cause he couldn't feel anything, he just watched it. So it's sorta like he watched a guy masteurbabble, so that's a lil gay. But nah it's fine no homo it's all cool.

Natalie came back into the room after a few minutes when Henry/Gabe had put all his clothes back on because he was done touching his ding dong doodley do… for now.

"Hey I'm back," Natalie said as she entered her room.

"Yeah I can see that lolz. I'm not blind." Gabe said as Henry. See, I wasn't lying, he's a real douche-a-roonie.

"Okay we're done fucking you don't have to be dominant anymore," said Natalie. They had a BDSM relationship. Like 50 Shades but kinkier.

"Nah bitch this is the real me. Fuck you I don't need this shit," Gabe/Henry yelled.

"Fine then you can just leave!" shouted Natalie tears erupting from her eye balls.

"Okay, bye," and with that, Gabe walked Henry's body out the door.

As soon as Henry was outside, Gabe left his body since he can't lave the house. Henry felt immediately bad for the things Gabe used him to say but for some reason he could not get back in the house.


	3. Chapter 3

Henry went home, had a good whack, cracked a cold one (without the boys), then went to bed. He had a dream about possessing Gabe's body. "Wow what symmetry," he thought when he woke up. He put some clothes on and went to school. Natalie was there. Good thing or she may miss a pop quiz or something. So Henry walked up to her and tried to explain waht happened at her house yesterday.

"Hey idk what happened at your house yesterday." he began.

"Yeah idk either that was kinda fucked so kindly leave me alone pls thx"

"But Natalie that wasn't me"

"Oh so it was some evil twin of yours? Were you possessed by a deamon? Or are you just a big jerk you jerk"

"Wow okay ouch. But fr I think I was possessed. Some otherwordly force forced me into masturabting and then being a douche to you and that's not what I usually do. I usually fuck an apple when I can. You know what they say, an apple a day keeps the doctor away."

"Alright cool I guess you can come back to my house then."

School ended. They went to Natalie's house. REmember how he couldn't get back in the house for some reason? Well now he could so wow what luck for him!

As soon as Henry stepped into Natalie's house, he was possessed again.

"WTF M8?" Henry thought to himself. Which is kind of a dumb statement 'cause who else would he think it to?

Anyway, he was totally possessed again and Gabe was ready to be a big ol dick again and not in the sexy way.

"Fuck you lady," Gabe/Henry said.

"I mean if that's what you wanna do I don't think my parents are home," said Natalie.

"No I mean you're a dumbass and I hate you," Gabe/Henry said.

"Oh," Natalie replied. "You can go suck a fuck then. You haven't changed, just leave."

"Nah, I'm good right here." said Gabe since he knew that he would leave Henry's body if he left the house.

"Fine, I'm leaving then. I'll be in my room if you decide to not be a douche canoe anymore."

And then Natalie left. Then Diana walked in.

"Oh hello Henry, how are you?"

"Not great, my parents suck. Can you be my new mom?" Henry/Gabe asked because Gabe wanted to be able to be as real as his mother beleibered him to be and he could do that now with Henry.

"Sure you're a pretty chill dude. Let's hang out and do some mother son shit ayeeeeee."


	4. Chapter 4

So they began to hang out. Diana made Henry/Gabe a birthday cake even though it was no one's birthday (not even Gabe's so who really knows why she chose birthday cake and not just normal cake). THey sat at the kitchen table and talked about their troubels.

"Yeah I just love eating apples that I've fucked" Henry/Gabe said. Real Henry cringed on the inside, cause it was only one time!

Diana nodded in agreement. "Yeah I've had that problem before TRUST ME."

"This is pretty chill hanging out with you."

"Yeah it's nice to see you with your clothes on." Gabe/Henry squeals in embarrassment, like a boy you just found listening to OG Bieber unironically.

"Yeah I always walk past Natlie's room when I hear ugs and I end up seeing you, but not really seeing you cause you're usually blurry because of the speed, and every time I forget that that's waht the ugs mean so I always go back up and look. Sorry. I'm a lil forgetful."

Gabe stares at her in horror but he's also kinda aroused. Don't ask me why, he's really weird so his kinks are just rickdickulous. But hey let's not kinkshame aight.

"Maybe we could ug together" Henry/Gabe says. Real Henry goes "waaaaaaat" in his head but he's also sorta here for it so he's gonna see how this plays out. Not like he has any say in the matter. Gabe looks at Diana to see if she's into this cougar shit. She stares with an o shape to her mouth. She goes "oooooh that could be heaps of fun."

"Aight cool fam cool" Gabe says, then he dances around like a six year old cause he's messed up in the head.

They started to take their clothes off and Diana touched Henry's peen. It was a nice peen. She said UG because just touching it made her vageen feel all great and stuff. Right before Henry/Gabe had a chance to stick it in, Natalie walked in and saw them.

"Oh my god! How could you! I'm so sad and angry right now!" Natalie screamed. "I never want to see you again Henry!" Then she ran to her room again.

Henry/Gabe did not care and just threw his hot dog down Diana's hallway. She came. Like super hard bro.

Before Diana could tell Henry/Gabe how great it was, Dan walked in and saw them fuckin on the counter. Like that Shaggy song from the 90's or early 2000's or something.

"What the fucking fuck yo?" Dan yelled because some kid was totally porking his wife in their kitchen so I get why he was mad ya know?


	5. Chapter 5

"David!" Diana yelled.

"Okay yeah it's Dan, Diana, we've been married like...so many years how can you not know this?"

"O ye" Diana remembered. They HAD been married for so many years. "Well anyway I guess you caught me fuckin on the counter, so Shaggy was right."

Gabe stared Dan straight in the face while he put his face near Diana's pooter and began rubbing his head into her lady lips like a cat presses against you when you stick your hand out. Lol. Like a cat. Pushing on a pussy. Wow I'm so smart and I didn't even know it.

Shit fam gotta get back to the STORY.

So anyway he stared at Dan until he couldn't see him anymore cause his head was like so deep into Diana. SO then when he was done he pushed Diana's head toward his crotch and said "okay since I was a cat now I want you to be a cat and push your head against my HEAD if you catchwhati'msayinglmaofamshitwaddup." Diana began to rub her person head against his man head. You know, his pawanger? It was odd for Dan to watch, but like Henry only seconds before, he was kinda here for it. So he continued to watch.

Dan started to feel his ween peen get hard and he was not going to waste a good boner. He immediately started wanking himself. Oh yesh he thought, this feels nice.

After a while, they all came cause it was a great time.

Henry was still trapped inside his body unable to do anything but like he came too cause that shit was hot.

Natalie eventually came downstairs with a suitcase in her hand ready to leave. However she saw them all fucking on the counter and gave herself a quick diddle cause she deserved it. They didn't notice though so she just kept acting angry and stormed out of the house casually telling them all to burn in hell on her way out.

Natalie walked to her local abandoned railroad and met a friendly band of hobos who adopted her into their clan. Their leader Joe Bob Muffintop made love to Natalie that night and she got pegnate.


	6. Chapter 6

Meanwhile, at band camp, the Dan Diana and Gabe/Henry all group hugged and agreed that they had a fun time. Gabe knew he never wanted to let this body out of his hands (Henry's AND the other two in on the threesome, wow so artsy). But in order to do that, he had to stay in the house and coud never ever leave, since then he gets kicked out of Henry's body I guess.

But he wasn't completely fulfilled. He wanted to have a good old goodman foursome. He wanted Natalie in on the action, and hell, maybe even Dr. Madden if we;re gonna throw every character into this. Gabe wouldn't rest until he fucked every single person in this show at the same time, but he had to stay in the house. Lol sucks for him but wow this creates some sort of obstacle for him to overcome and maybe even have a little character growth because of it.

"So guys this was cool and all, but imagine it….with Natalie. And with your doctor Diana that would be kinda cool too but like no homo cause you and Nathali are in on this."

"Oh yeah so totally not gay, being gay is for sucks LOL I am 100% hetero just enjoying being not gay," Dan agreed. He turned around and stifled a tear. He was in fact not 100% straight, but maybe like 72% straight. His penis cried a lil bit too because it was that 28% gay and liked Gabe/Henry so it felt the need to keep going even though the sex had ended.

"Well team, lets get fuckin'," said Gabe/Henry as they all put their hands in and said break like all those motivational sports movie teams. What team? Wildcats.

Diana then went to find Dr. Madden so they could all fuck. Dan went to go find Natalie and Gabe/Henry stayed back since the whole plot of this is that dude can't leave the house.

Eventually, Diana came back with her doctor and Gabe was very happy that he agreed to fuck accept no homo. Okay maybe a little homo.

Dan also came back with a now extremely pagrenant Natalie even though it's been like an hour tops. Oh also her hobo baby daddy was there cause he just wanted to watch tbh.


	7. Chapter 7

"Well since we're all here there's only thing left to do before we start" Gabe/Henry said. 'WHAT TEAM"

"WILDCATS" Everyone responded, over and over again a couple times. Gabe stopped and stared at his fuck buddy family like a proud father watching his baby walk for the first time. After years of watching HSM reruns while no one was home, Gabe finally got to live out his dreams of shouting "What team" and having people respond. He was so excited that he continued to cite call and response things he'd heard in movies and on tv, such as "We are Farmers BUM BA DA DUM DA DA BA BUM" and "Reeeeeeed robin YUMMMM." He was so thrilled by this that every time he came later on in the day he would yell one of these three things, and if no one answered, he would stop the orgy entirely because everyone gotta be a team player and he aint puttin up with some bullshit person who doesn't have their head in the game.

After they continued to shout their call and responses for a few minutes they decided to just get to fuckin already.

First Natalie started to hate fuck Henry/Gabe which turned on Jim Bob a lot and so he grabbed Natalie by the pussy Donald Trump style and banged her so hard their baby got gregant also.

Dan and Diana then took over and double teamed Henry while Dr. Madden watched and waited for his turn because he was a patient man which is ironic because he's a doctor.

Eventually they all started to fuck together Human Centipede style and the sound of their combines UG's caused the same effect of a fat lady singing so high that glass shatters and caused a worldwide power outage.


	8. Chapter 8

Even though it was super dark in the house (and outside because it was nighttime now), the family conitued to shove their slimy tongues into the person in front of them's booty hole. Gabe/Henry was at the beginning of the line with no one to succ so he wrapped around to the end of the line to Dr. Madden to make a neverending fuck circle of hotness.

THen Diana and Natalie grabbed the strap-ons that every family has in their home from under the kitchen sink. So the two strapped the long black danglies on and made another circle but this time everyone was getting fucked in the ass. Even Jim Bob Muffintop joined into the fun. Natalie's baby even loved dancing around inside the womb. It didn't know why all the movement was happening but it was here for all the movement anyway. It occassionally felt something poke and leave its body but that was kinda fun. Like a quick surprise through the dancing.

While the group continued to circle fuck each other in the booties, a person in a totally different house (wow OC) was freaking out about the power outage. He was really scared of the dark and got really violent in the dark cause he thought there were monsters who would kill him or something. So he grabbed his favorite stabbin knife and ran out into the streets, looking for some robbers or dinosaurs to kill. When he heard a loud chorus of UGs, he knew something was wrong.

"OH NO" he shouted. "THE GROUP BATTLE CALL OF THE WENDIGO. I MUST FIND THE SOURCE OF THE UG" so he ran around from house to house to find the noise. When he came across the Goodman house, he knew what he had to do.

The man oped the front door to the Goodman's house and found a strange circular looking creature making terrifyingly lound "UG" noises. He pulled his blade from his holster because every badass with a knife needs a cool knife holster.

He pulled his knife out and shouted, "My name is Dean Winchester and I'm here to kick your ass demon ghost or whatever you are!"

He then started to slaughter Goodman family, but like he didn't know they were human so it's cool. Once he was done he cleaned his knife on his shirt and dug a hole outside and burned the murder weapon and buried it.

After that, he walked home and got into bed with his husbane Castiel. Just then, all the lights came on. Dean saw Castiel lying there looking like an angel, because he was one, and just like the lights, was also turned on.

Castiel did not need sleep since he wasn't human so he was already awake. He saw Dean looking at him with fuck me eyes and proceeded to get nakey and pork his hubby.

All of a sudden Henry woke up in Natalie's bed covered in sweat. He looked over at her sleeping body and then looked down to notice he had a bonner. But it totally wasn't from the dream about Dean and Cas fucking cause no homo. It was because he finally got to fuck Dr. Madden even if it was only in a dream. Okay, maybe a little homo.

 _ **~fin~**_


End file.
